dark_defendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bluebird
Bluebird (AKA Rick Coppersteel) is the head of the Clan of Crime, and the arch-nemesis of Scorpio. He appears in the first three games, but only appears in a flashback in the first. Description Bluebird is a human male in his forties. He wears a suit of black armour with the arms and legs painted dark navy. he wears a black cape. He also wears a gunmetal jetpack that is hidden underneath the cape. He also has a pair of miniature machine guns on his shoulders which fire multiple types of ammunition. Origin When Rick Coppersteel fought in the army, he saw his friends gunned down and something snapped within his mind. Due to his emotional tragedy, he came to the warped conclusion that life is all one huge battle. Using this foundation for madness, he used logic to realise that is life is a war, then death must be a peace. He therefore set out to 'bring peace' to all life. Background Childhood As a child, Rick Coppersteel was always very downhearted about various things. One day, he met Katie Alleno and fell in love. At one point in their teenage years, they had unprotected sex, resulting in the conceiving of Bluebird's Son. When Rick fell insane, Katie soon followed. LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame Bluebird's only appearance in the first game is in the first level, a flashback called Bluebird's Demise. This level is set in the War of Brigstone, in the very last battle. In this battle, he fought Scorpio on top of The Birdbrawler in the Desert of Desolation. The latter then disabled The Birdbrawler's brakes. Bluebird was then sent over the edge of a cliff, apparently to his death. Not only would he have been killed by the fall, but The Birdbrawler fell onto a landmine as well. It and Bluebird then fell into a deep river. This meant that Bluebird simultaneously cheated falling off a cliff, being caught in a landmine blast, catching fire, falling of the rest of the cliff, being severely beaten through falling inside a tank, and drowning. LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil To be continued LEGO Scorpio 3: All Light Turns Dark To be continued LEGO Scorpio 4: New Blood His role in this game, if any, is unknown Personality Bluebird was very cruel and - unlike his son - made no attempt to hide it. He was known to kill anyone who went against him, whether they be enemy or ally. In LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil he killed seven villains purely because they refused to join his side, and another eight for attempting to negotiate with the heroes. He also nearly managed to destroy the Corpse Ghoul. He also attempted to kill Blue Scale, but Tobak saved the latter, due to the fact they were the same species. He showed some affection towards Slicer, however, and showed some hints of sadness towards that fact that his son had been killed. He viewed the human race as beautiful, unlike his fellow Clan of Crime member The Corpse Ghoul, who merely saw them as a pestilence. Whenever someone accused him of murder, he would become furious and claim that all he was doing was 'bringing us all peace'. Bluebird is depicted in the'' Scorpio'' game trilogy as the psychopathic, iron-fisted, malevolent, bloodthirsty, insidious, cynical, bitter, malicious, pitiless and merciless chieftain of the Clan of Crime. He is portrayed to be cunning, monomaniacal and very, very ruthless, with a bitter and hateful obsession for vengeance against Scorpio for murdering his son in battle. He is also shown to be insanely sadistic, gleefully mocking Scorpio in the second game by saying that his daughter "reeked of the smell of fear" (which apparently made Scorpio think that Bluebird directly tortured or otherwise maimed Ariel at some point during her imprisonment) to goad him into attacking. He also seemed to enjoy watching the rest of the Clan attacking the Dark Defenders. Despite this, he has a close relationship with his son, as he expresses great pride in him. He is also more independent compared to most other villains as he inspires strong leadership and self-reliance that can only be matched by a hunter or a true-born warrior, whereas most others rely heavily on their lackeys. Bluebird's monomania is shown by his obsession with wiping out the Dark Defenders, and the rest of the human race. He made good of his vow by torturing Ariel and also murdering the first Nitro. After his last stand in the Desert of Desolation, he became hell-bent on revenge, incredibly determined to kill Scorpio for mutilating his face and badly crippling him. This drove Bluebird not to care what the cost was, so long as it gave him a chance to get his own back on the detective. His obsession is also clear in his disappointment that the Corpse Ghoul didn't value Scorpio's death as enormously as Bluebird himself did. His ruthlessness is displayed when he murders his own allies when they displease him. A vengeful, megalomaniacal psychopath, Bluebird is easily frustrated, even by his fellow Clan members and by his own followers. He is extremely hot-tempered and elitist, capable of violent mood swings when he becomes too angry to control himself. He is also highly intelligent, displaying excellent hunting skills and experience in combat. He is also malevolent, vindictive, and highly idealistic. Bluebird was also impatient and repressive: He didn't tolerate one of his subordinate's mistake during the hunt for Scorpio, and shot the minion out of anger. Also, he reacted furiously when Jake Steelbeak rescued Scorpio and Ariel. Abilities Bluebird, as depicted in the Scorpio ''game trilogy is an incredibly proficient and skillful warrior with a brutal fighting style that includes using psychological warfare to anger his enemy and using incredibly powerful weapons against them. He is a callous, ruthless, idealistic, unelected, and tenacious leader of the Clan of Crime, being highly intelligent and showing tactical ability when he corners Scorpio into a previously-prepared deathtrap pit whilst heavily-armed reinforcements surround the pit in the event of the hero's escape during ''Age of Evil. Bluebird is also shown to be an expert bike rider, able to tirelessly pursue Scorpio during the second game. He is an excellent hunter and has almost limitless determination. Bluebird was highly acrobatic, though after the injuries sustained in Bluebird's Demise he relied more on his jetpack and jet boots to get around and perform agile maneuvers. He has no superpowers, but in the past he has experimented with magic and Black Life, though the effects for both promptly vanished due to the fact he was not a vampire, nor was he born with a natural ability to use magic. The Black Life has ever since left him with a racking cough, and the occassional leaking of black fluid from his mouth. However, the latter is extremely rare. Weapons and Accessories Bluebird's primary weapons throughout the Red Scorpio era were a pair of navy blue M1P11 V2s, but after the war he did not use them as often, and tended to use the shoulder-located miniature machine guns that he stole from Unicorp towards the end of the Red Scorpio era. He also had a jetpack hidden underneath his cape, which could allow him to move up to ten metres per second. He had also had many pouches sewn into the inside of his cape, which stored various weapons, poisons, and explosives. In his hat there was a laser which could cut through most metals, as well as a pouch containing acid. Hidden in the chest section of his costume were two feathers. In reality, however, these were the disguised hilts of the Shadow Daggers. Family Members Slicer - Possible wife Bluebird's Son - Son Notes * In Bluebird's Demise, Scorpio berates him for all the crimes he has committed, including his most recent, the kidnapping of one of the world's leading IT experts. Bluebird claims he needed lessons, as he "don't know much about computers". However, he is shown as very computer literate in LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil, even being able to hack Scorpio's implant, presumably meaning that he researched the subject - maybe exclusively for that occassion. * Connotations of "blue" include 'peaceful' and one type of bird is called a dove, which has since become a symbol for peace. It is possible Bluebird chose this alias because of the link these connotations share with his ideologies. * Bluebird's creator once laughingly claimed that he could easily see Home Alone as a film about Bluebird's childhood. * The theory has been put forward that Anatic could resurrect Bluebird, as he did with the latter's son. However, it has been questioned due to the fact that no remains were left of Bluebird, and remains of the deceased in question are required for the resurrection ritual. Quotes *''Look at me and what do you see? A poor unfortunate soul who made a terrible mistake? A demon to be vanquished? I look at you... and I just don't know. I look at you, every day, wondering when you'll make my 'mistake', when you realise how peaceful death is, how it is my duty to bring that peace to all others.'' Deaths Caused * Various policemen * Various Red Regiment troopers * Various thugs * Darren Hart / Nitro I * Aaron Williams * Hypno * The Rodent * The Absorber * Greenbeard * Mummy Man * The Werewolf * Slash * Squid * Red Guns * Smart Shot * The Woodsman * Slimeface * Silver Suit * Dollar Bill * Opposite Gallery Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Males Category:LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame Characters Category:LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil Characters Category:LEGO Scorpio 3: All Light Turns Dark Characters Category:Clan of Crime Category:Characters who have killed villains Category:Deceased